


Tiny Handprints

by TheSmallestStar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Child Abuse, Dark, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage, M/M, Past Brainwashing, Really damn dark, Screwed up boys, Serial Killer Dean, Serial Killer John, Serial Killer Sam, underage serial killers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmallestStar/pseuds/TheSmallestStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s 6 when he first kills someone. His Dad’s hand is on his shoulder, correcting his posture, speaking softly in a low voice to him, <em>that’s right, Dean, that’s good, now squeeze the trigger, be ready for the kick</em>. The person’s a man, in his 50s and fast asleep from the blow Dad struck to his head, and Dean pulls the trigger with the gun carefully aimed. And afterwards Dad smiles at him, <em>that was very good, Dean, just right</em>, and Dean never gets praise from Dad so he knows that he must have done something really well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean’s 6 when he first kills someone. His Dad’s hand is on his shoulder, correcting his posture, speaking softly in a low voice to him, _that’s right, Dean, that’s good, now squeeze the trigger, be ready for the kick_. The person’s a man, in his 50s and fast asleep from the blow Dad struck to his head, and Dean pulls the trigger with the gun carefully aimed. And afterwards Dad smiles at him, _that was very good, Dean, just right_ , and Dean never gets praise from Dad so he knows that he must have done something really well.

The second time Dean kills someone is the next day, and this time it’s a pretty young lady that he spoke to in the diner and who gave him free chips because _you have one cute son there, mister_ , and she’s crying _how could you do this to your sons_ and Dean doesn’t understand because Dad loves him and Sam and is teaching Dean how to take care of Sammy for once they’re grown up, and then the crying starts to annoy him so he gets into the right posture like Dad taught him _no please don’t listen to him don’t pull the trigger please_ and shoots. The lady stops crying then and Dean is glad because he decided that he didn’t like her very much after all, even if she had given him free chips.

When Dean goes back into the motel room after he stopped the pretty lady from crying, Sammy comes running over and throws his arms around Dean and Dean laughs and ruffles a hand through Sammy’s hair and puts the gun down on the table. _Dad’s teaching me to look after you Sammy_ , and Sammy grins and Dean knows that he’ll always, always do anything at all to look after his little brother, his little Sammy.

The third time Dean kills someone, he chooses who he wants to kill himself and when he tells Dad, Dad smiles proudly and ruffles Dean’s hair, _proud of you, Dean, maybe it’s time for you to bring someone in yourself, should be easy enough_. So Dean, grinning the whole time, does, he points his gun at the girl who is a little bit older than him _whoa where did you get that? Mommy a boy has a gun!_ But her mom can’t hear because they’re in a little dark street all on their own, not even Dad _I’m not always gonna be there, Dean, gotta do it alone sometimes_ , and Dean begins to like the cries because it means that he’s better than the girl, but then they start to annoy him again and he shoots, and the sudden silence is nice and the girl slumps down to the floor with red coming out of her chest. Dean walks closer and slowly pushes one finger against the girl’s cheek. Her head falls over to the other side, skin all smooth. Dean smiles, and in the next second Dad is there behind him and praising him, _I’m so proud of you, Dean, did so well,_ and everything’s perfect except that Sammy wasn’t there to see the way that the girl’s head fell to one side or the red over her top that had started out white.

The fourth time Dean kills someone is two weeks later and Sammy’s there for the first time. Sammy’s there, watching from behind Dean as Dean points the gun at a teenage boy _shouldn’t you kids have your mommy with you?_ and makes him walk backwards until his back hits a wall, Sammy’s there as Dean pulls the trigger. The next second, when the boy slumps down the wall, Sammy tugs on Dean’s hand and asks with his eyes if it’s okay for him to go over there. _Sure thing, Sammy_ , with only his eyes and then Sammy lets go of his hand and walks slowly over, his eyes wide and Dean’s so pleased that Sammy likes this as much as he does, and seems to be so fascinated. Sammy crouches down next to the boy and then reaches out slowly, and then he smears his hand over the red across the boy’s chest and when it comes away red he smiles. Dean smiles too because if Sammy’s happy then so is he, and when Sammy then slowly presses his hand to the floor next to the boy’s body, staring at it the whole time, utterly riveted, Dean joins him and does the same so that there are two bloody handprints next to the body.

That’s when Dad walks in and he’s still for a moment, eyes taking in the scene, and then he strides forwards and pulls Dean and Sam roughly forwards into a hug, _never been so proud in my life, such good boys, love you so much_ , and Dean glows and knows that Sam feels the same because Dad never praises them. And when Dad sees the handprints next to the body he grins and the world lights up, and then he fumbles in his pockets and pulls out a marker pen and hands it to Dean, _you wanna leave something else for them son?,_ and somehow Dean understands and sits down on the floor and, in his best writing, prints Dean Winchester (just like Dad taught him two weeks ago) underneath his handprint, and then Sam hurries over and wants to do his as well, so Dean hands over the pen and helps Sam write Sammy W (Dean made Dad teach him Sammy too, because why should he write his name if Sammy couldn't) in shaky letters under his hand.

The fifth time Dean kills someone is three days later in the next town that Dad’s driven them to, and Sammy’s right behind him. Dean thinks that he doesn’t want to kill people any more unless Sam’s there with him so that Dean can show him the slow creep of the blood and the way that the body slumps over and they can leave their handprints. Afterwards Dean can’t really remember who he killed and Dad says that it doesn’t matter, they’re _all the same, son, all as bad as each other_ , but he remembers the fascination on Sammy’s face and the way that he touched the body, almost reverently, as he covers his hand in blood.

 ~*~*~*~

When Special Agent Victor Henricksen opens the file, he feels the blood drain from his face. On the front cover of the file there was only one word, WINCHESTER, but the first thing that he sees when he flips over the front is a picture of a body, a teenage boy, with a bullet wound in his chest. That’s not what grabs his attention though – it’s the tiny handprints next to the body, obviously in blood, with the childish writing next to them that nearly brings his breakfast back up. Dean Winchester in clean printing that is reminiscent of a young boy and Sammy W in the scrawl of a child just leaning to write.

“Please tell me that this isn’t what it looks like,” he says, but the man who handed him the file just grimaces.

“Fraid so. Looks like we’ve got a serious case here. Keep reading.” Over the next hour, during which Henricksen reads and re-reads the file, he tries to focus on the facts in separate, instead of looking at the terrifying whole picture.

Dean and Sam Winchester, sons of John Winchester, 6 and 2 respectively.

Mother killed in a house fire when Dean was 4 and Sam was 6 months.

Father ex-Marine.

No close family.

Unknown how many people the father killed, but suspected to be high.

High likelihood Dean and Sam were brainwashed.

Dean and Sam raised on the road, never staying in one place for more than a few weeks.

Dean’s first kill suspected to be Harry Reddick, 54-year-old man, although not proved.

Up to 6 other potential victims.

Only two bodies with handprints.

Suspected that handprints started when Sam began to join in.

Special Agent Henricksen found it really, really hard to focus in on the facts, because the picture as a whole was too horrifying.

~*~*~*~

The first time that Sammy kills someone, Dean’s right there with him and Sammy’s 5. By this time they’ve left handprints by a lot of bodies, and it never stops fascinating Sam. Dean watches as Sam points the gun, slowly, and loves how Sam looks over at him where he’s leaning against the wall before, as though for confirmation. He nods, encouraging, _come on Sammy, you can do it_ , and then there’s a bang and the body slumps over. This body is one that Dean will always remember, because it was Sammy’s first direct kill, and it’s a lady, a pretty, pretty lady with blonde hair and brown eyes and a short skirt and a low top and her hair spreads out like a cloud around her head where she lies on the floor, and Sam, after he makes his handprint, brushes a hand over the hair and it stains red a little bit and she looks even prettier after that. Dean looks over at Sammy with pride in his eyes, _that’s so good, Sammy, such a good boy_ , and Sammy’s chest seems to expand a bit and he looks up at Dean as though he hung the moon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five people go into a diner in the small town of Nowhere Special. Two of them are serial killers. Somehow, three people walk out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-beta-d, and sorry for the long delay!

_Three years later_

It’s a horrible day. Sammy’s screwed up his face and pushed it into Dean’s chest, and Dean hates it because he can’t make everything better this time. Dean would do _anything_ for Sammy but the rain is thunking down on them both and it _won’t stop_ and Dad’s pushed them both out of the room, _get out, Dean, get out, do you have any fucking respect at all,_ and they can’t go back until the rain’s stopped.

Dad’s always horrible at the time when the leaves start crunching properly, and Sammy’s crying into Dean’s shirt as Dean tries to cover him up as best he can, and strangers are all turning away from them as they walk past and trying not to see them, and all of a sudden it’s making Dean _angry._

Normally Dean only kills people when they upset him, because Dad says otherwise they attract too much attention, and when Dad gets angry Dean has to get Sammy out for a few days, or they both get Taught A Lesson _(gonna teach both you brats a fucking lesson)_ and it’s annoying and hard when they have to survive on their own for days.

But tonight Sammy’s crying and shivering and Dad’s words are ringing in Dean’s head _so useless the pair of you what did I do to get landed with you_ and no matter how hard he shakes he can’t get them to go away. So Dean stiffly uncurls his fingers from around Sammy’s arms _s’okay Sammy don’t worry_ and stands up, pulling Sammy until he’s curled around Dean, barnacle-style, but Dean can walk.

He starts, down the street, out of the doorway _(the rain gets even harsher out of the doorway)_ and towards the diner. In the diner there’s a lady with stringy hair and a boy with a spotty face and an old man with a lined face. The old man is trying to crawl into his coffee, it looks like, and the lady is half asleep behind the counter and the boy is doing homework on the table.

There’s a bruise on the boy’s face, big and dark and purple, and the boy is hunched over one of his sides, and Dean _doesn’t_ flinch in sympathy but he nearly does.

Sammy’s still sniffling but less now they’re inside and it’s warmer and the rain isn’t trying to peel their skin off.

Dean orders two burgers which he knows they won’t pay for, and the lady glowers at him _little young to be out alone in this weather_ but Dean stares her down. She goes and makes the burgers and the boy looks curiously at both of them. Dean lets him look for a few seconds before turning his back and detaching Sammy, palming him a knife as he does.

Suddenly, Sammy’s stopped sniffling and is beaming up at Dean through watery eyes. Dean smiles back, _remember what I always say, Sammy,_ and when the burgers come Sammy smiles sweetly up at the lady. The lady is called Lydia and she doesn’t look so scowly when Sammy smiles at her, _are you two boys alright?,_ and then she’s lying on the floor and throat is cut and blood is staining Sammy’s hands and blade and clothes and _face._

He’s _beautiful._

The boy and man both start and look up at the thud and Sammy’s exhilarated giggle. The man tries to yell but his voice isn’t working from too long not talking and it’s too quiet. The boy doesn’t do anything, just stares in a strange sort of way.

In a second, Dean’s shot the man once, twice, three times, four times. The man falls, bleeding all over the table in front of him, and Sammy’s next to him in a heartbeat. The boy’s mouth opens, _oh,_ and he starts towards the door, staring at Dean.

Dean’s gun is pointing towards the boy, but he isn’t shooting.

There’s a voice in Dean’s head and he shakes and shakes but it won _’_ t go away _this boy is like you, Dean, look at him he’s just like you just like you just like you_ and suddenly the boy is out of the door and Dean isn’t running after him and he doesn’t know _why._

Sammy’s looking at him and tilting his head _should I go after him Dean please Dean_ but Dean shakes his head sharply and Sammy shrugs and turns back to the man.

Dean goes over to the boy’s table and the boy’s handwriting is cramped and he fits about fifteen words _(Dean knows what a word looks like, Sammy and him learnt about how a word had a gap either side of it)_ on a line. The front of his folder has a few letters that Dean knows and he spells them out – I M M Y  and then N A C and those are the only ones Dean knows and there are so many more.

Then suddenly Sammy’s there, tiny hand red with blood and staring up at Dean _come on Dean what are we waiting for_ so Dean makes a handprint with his chin pushed into the top of Sammy’s curls and takes one of Immy’s pens to painstakingly spell out the letters he knows make up his name _(the only letters he knows are the ones that spell his and Sammy’s names because Dad didn’t have time to teach the rest and then forgot)_.

And then they’re out in the rain, rain that washes through Sammy’s red-tinged curls and Sammy isn’t cold anymore, isn’t crying and snivelling and he’s bouncing along in the rain, grinning wide and happy and Dean feels better, because Sammy’s happy _always gonna look out for you Sammy_ and suddenly a few more days doesn’t seem so hard after all.

~*~*~*~

The Winchesters have left town by the time that the call gets through to Hendrickson, which makes him fume. Two weeks, in the same bloody motel room, with the kids managing to fit in two killings in and the local police didn’t even discover the bodies until hours later because of a damn rainstorm.

He combs the town, finds the room they stayed in, even finds a kids drawing book with SAMMY printed in it in shaky letters (far worse than any average eight year olds writing). It’s covered in fingerprints which doesn’t help a damn bit, because he’s had the Winchester’s fingerprints for four years and he’s no closer to catching them.

Hendrickson drives away from the small town of Nowhere with a whole ton of new evidence and none that will lead anywhere. He also leaves with a throbbing headache that painkillers don’t seem to have any effect on.

~*~*~*~*~

The boy considers going to the police several times. He’s a witness, he probably should. But eventually he decides that the boys will probably get caught without his input and going forwards would involve contacting outside help, which is very against Lucy and Mike’s rules. So he doesn’t.

The boy remembers the brothers very clearly. Nothing to do with the near death part of it – that’s nothing unusual – but the way the older one (who was still several years younger than him) stared at him. Wildly, and he kept shaking his head, as though trying to get rid of water in his ears.

Somehow, the boy thought, the elder brother was like him, just trying to escape something. Then he scolded himself. Because the elder brother had killed a person right in front of him, so really, whether or not he was trying to escape something was irrelevant.

Killing, according to Lucy and Mike, _could_ be alright, but only in _very_ specific circumstances, and the boy knew that none of those circumstances were met in the diner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...? Review and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

_Three years later_

Dean's cleaning his favourite gun. Sammy's sitting at his feet, playing with one of their knives, flick-flick-flick between his hands as he hums a song that Dean remembers from the radio. Dad's sitting in the other room that they're using, the big one with the rotten table and the patchy blanket. Dean tried to get the blanket for Sammy  _you know how cold he gets Dad_ but that didn't work and now Sammy's made him promise not to speak for the next day so that he doesn't hurt his throat any more, because Dad got angry and Dean wouldn't be alive right now if Sammy hadn't knocked Dad out with one of the bottles. 

Sammy always makes sure Dean's alive and Dean does it for Sammy, and it works. 

But Dean gets annoyed at Dad sometimes now, because he doesn’t understand _just kill him already, Dean, get it over with._ Dad doesn't understand that when someone has ruffled Sammy's hair it's Dean's  _job_ to make sure that they  _neverevereverever_ do it again. Dad doesn’t understand the fascination that Dean and Sammy get from it, doesn’t understand the pretty way that people would cry if Dean kept them awake _please no please please don’t hurt me just let me go please._ Then suddenly Dean realises that he’s 15 now and Sammy’s 11, they’ve been surviving by themselves for ages when Dad goes off _I’ll be back by the end of the week Dean and remember to watch out for Sammy_ and then doesn’t actually come back for another three weeks, it's not even annoying anymore and hasn't been hard for a very long time. And it’d be easier to watch out for Sammy if Dad wasn’t always there to do things that Dean needed to protect Sammy from, like hitting Sammy because _you messed up back there what if that man had called the police_ and Dad doesn’t love Sammy enough, not like Dean does. So he explains his plan to Sammy _you gonna trust me like always, Sammy? You gonna let me take care of you like always?_

 

Sammy glares at him because Dean isn't supposed to be talking, but then he realizes what Dean's saying and nods so quickly that Dean's almost scared that his head will fall off .

And then the next day Dad’s tied to a chair and yelling Dean points the gun at him and Sammy steps out from behind Dean and says _You don’t love me like Dean, Daddy, and Dean says that his love is the best kind of love and so he’s gonna kill you now_ and Dad roars and Dean pulls the trigger. Sammy giggles in the sudden silence and after a second or two hops and jumps forwards. When he is next to Dad he pulls Dad’s gun out of Dad’s belt and puts it in his own before sticking his hand in the blood and making the handprint on the floor. Dean joins him and handprints the floor, but then decides that this is Dad and one handprint each isn’t enough, so he handprints Dad’s face too, and Dad’s jacket and Dad’s jeans and Sammy joins in until everywhere is covered in handprints.

And then Dean takes the marker out like normal, _Dean Winchester_ under his first handprint and then he hands it to Sammy who does _Sammy W_ under his first because although Sammy’s been able to read and write  _Winchester_ just like Dean for ages and ages, and he is even getting _better_ than Dean because he can spell out the road signs while Dean's driving, Sammy W just  _is._

~*~

 The picture that Henricksen’s partner pushes under his nose makes Henricksen unsure of what he’s feeling. On one hand, he’s almost ecstatic. John Winchester was finally dead, and Heaven only knew that he deserved it. Also, now that Dean and Sam didn’t have a wiser father figure, they were sure to make a mistake quite soon, which with any luck would lead to their arrest. On the other hand, John Winchester hadn’t ever been given the justice that he deserved by the state, and Dean and Sam Winchester were likely to get even more reckless with human life now that they had no authority. He passes a hand over his face and prepares for a lot of media interviews and a massive pile of work.

~*~

~*~

Dean gets annoyed at Dad sometimes now, because he doesn’t understand _just kill him already, Dean, get it over with._ Dad doesn’t understand the fascination that Dean and Sammy get from it, doesn’t understand the pretty way that people would cry if Dean kept them awake _please no please please don’t hurt me just let me go please._ Then suddenly Dean realises that he’s 15 now and Sammy’s 11, they’ve been surviving by themselves for ages when Dad goes off _I’ll be back by the end of the week Dean and remember to watch out for Sammy_ and then doesn’t actually come back for another three weeks and that it’d be easier to watch out for Sammy if Dad wasn’t always there to do things that Dean needed to protect Sammy from, like hitting Sammy because _you messed up back there what if that man had called the police_ and he doesn’t love Sammy enough, not like Dean does. So he explains his plan to Sammy _you gonna trust me like always, Sammy? You gonna let me take care of you like always?_ And then the next day when Dad’s tied to a chair and yelling Dean points the gun at him and Sammy steps out from behind Dean and says _You don’t love me like Dean, Daddy, and Dean says that his love is the best kind of love and so he’s gonna kill you now_ and Dad roars and Dean pulls the trigger. Sammy giggles in the sudden silence and after a second or two hops and jumps forwards. When he is next to Dad he pulls Dad’s gun out of Dad’s belt and puts it in his own before sticking his hand in the blood and making the handprint on the floor. Dean joins him and handprints the floor, but then decides that this is Dad and one handprint each isn’t enough, so he handprints Dad’s face too, and Dad’s jacket and Dad’s jeans and Sammy joins in until everywhere is covered in handprints.

And then Dean takes the marker out like normal, _Dean Winchester_ under his first handprint and then he hands it to Sammy who does _Sammy W_ under his first because although Sammy’s been able to read and write just like Dean for ages and ages the ritual of Sammy W is always going to stay the same. And then Dean writes another message under the writing like he sometimes does, and then Dean puts a hand on Sammy’s back and the two of them leave Dad’s body behind.

~*~

 The picture that Henricksen’s partner pushes under his nose makes Henricksen unsure of what he’s feeling. On one hand, he’s almost ecstatic. John Winchester was finally dead, and Heaven only knew that he deserved it. Also, now that Dean and Sam didn’t have a wiser father figure, they were sure to make a mistake quite soon, which with any luck would lead to their arrest. On the other hand, John Winchester hadn’t ever been given the justice that he deserved by the state, and Dean and Sam Winchester were likely to get even more reckless with human life now that they had no authority. He passes a hand over his face and prepares for a lot of media interviews and a massive pile of work.

~*~

When Theresa Adams gets the photograph, she spins into an overdrive of working even bigger than when Sam Winchester first directly killed a person. Interviews, work, press conferences, work, all in the aim of getting the news of the Winchesters into society so that people would be safer. The rise in the number of people applying for gun licenses almost doubled after the picture was first released to the public, and she thinks that it is a sensible precaution. The person that managed to kill the Winchesters would probably get away with it legally, and would be a hero forever in the eyes of America. Her office is getting so many calls asking for advice that the management is thinking of setting up a dedicated helpline for what to do if someone spots the Winchesters.

~*~

Dean was right, Sammy thinks to himself as he sits in the front seat of the Impala with his head in his brother’s lap. Just like Dean was always right. They are freer, they are happier now that Dad’s gone. Sammy doesn’t have to worry about anything anymore because _I’ll always take care of you, Sammy, always gonna look after you_ , and he gets to have fun with people more because Dad isn’t yelling for him to hurry up _for God’s sake just finish the job already_. Dad never saw how beautiful a person was when they were cut up all prettily and the blood was draining out of them. Dean says it’s because _Dad never had any imagination, Sammy, not like you and me_ and Sammy knows that Dean’s right because Dean’s always right. Sammy thinks that Dean would even be right if he said that the sea was actually made of pink treacle and the fish were actually a rare breed of cats, because Dean is always right. And because Dean always takes care of him, even when Sammy is vibrating with need and just _wants,_ all it takes is Dean’s steady hand on his head _you can do it, Sammy, know you can, just take a little more for me_ and Sammy can do anything Dean asks, because Sammy would do absolutely anything for Dean and Dean is always right.

Dean was right when he said that it would be fun to see if they could explode a bar _let’s see if we can do it before they call the police, hey Sammy?_ They had tried, and it had been fun, apart from when a lady said _well aren’t you a cutie, hey?_ because only Dean was allowed to say things like that. But Dean dragged the lady outside the bar _nobody says that about my Sammy but me_ and once the bar had exploded before anyone could call the police, Dean killed her very slowly, _this is what people who call Sammy cute get,_ and she looked so pretty as her pretty red blood splashed prettily on the ground that Sammy almost forgave her for calling him cute. Then Dean had suggested a way of leaving their mark by several bodies at once and Sam had been so excited that he forgot all about the pretty lady with the pretty blood and jumped up to help Dean as he cleared what had once been the doorway of the bar of broken things and made their marks on a bit of wood _right there, Sammy, right in the middle,_ that showed the pretty blood up well. And then they wrote their names and Dean wrote a message. For some reason, Sammy never looked at the messages that Dean left. He had a strange feeling that they weren’t meant for him, but for the people that Dean said were _always trying to catch us, Sammy, always trying to get us and split us up so that we don’t have each other to love anymore_ because they didn’t understand what Dean and Sammy were doing.   

~*~

“It’s bigger this time. The Winchesters are flourishing without their dad and we’re still no closer to catching them,” yet another agent whose name Henricksen couldn’t be bothered to remember, who works in Henricksen’s division says, handing him the ever-expanding file. Henricksen flipped it open, not wanting to see the latest horror the Winchester boys have made.

And instead of the body he was expecting to see, probably mutilated almost past recognition, with handprints next to it and blood everywhere, maybe with half a footprint leading away in blood, it is a plain piece of wood. It has obviously splintered off something and the handprints are on it, which is the first time they haven’t been on the floor next to the body.

Henricksen flips to the next picture. And now it’s a picture of a wreckage. That’s all there is to it, just a smouldering wreckage with a mess on the floor of what used to be a bar, according to the writing underneath it. “What’s this?” he asked the agent standing next to him. “The Winchesters don’t blow things up.”

“Apparently they do now,” the agent says, pointing something out in the picture. Henricksen looks at where he is pointing and just sees, almost too small to catch sight of, the piece of wood with the handprints. He slammed the folder down on the table.

“No. The _last_ thing I need is the Winchesters getting creative. That is the last bloody thing I need.” The agent shrugged nervously and leaned over, flipping the wreckage of the bar over to show the last new picture in the file. It was of a message written in handwriting Henricksen knew to be Dean’s, and it froze his heart.

_You know, me and Sammy are getting real bored of you trying to catch us. It’s not gonna happen, cos see, Dad taught me everything he knew, and I know a few things all by myself. Me and Sammy, we’re getting better at this every day. And you’ll never take Sammy away from me. Ever._

And maybe the message isn’t very clear, maybe it isn’t very to the point, but the part that makes Henricksen growl and slam the folder is this – _Dad taught me everything he knew._ Because if that’s true, and if Dean and Sam Winchester are as good at avoiding the police as their daddy was, and they had moved on to bigger things than one person kills, America was in a lot of danger.

~*~

Four states away from the abandoned house where John Winchester had been killed, there was a very nice, well respected house in a very nice, well respected neighbourhood. 

Inside, two brothers were curled together on the (very nice) sofa watching the television report celebrating the death of the country's most feared serial killer and predicting the immediate fall of the two mini serial killers who had learned from him. 

Jimmy had told his older brother about the brothers from the diner once he worked up the courage. Cas had been just as interested in them as Jimmy, and they'd had many discussions about the Winchester brothers. Cas knew about Jimmy's dreams being haunted by the two smiling, laughing faces.

 

Jimmy knew that one day he would find the brothers again, and then he'd tell them that - 

Well, Jimmy didn't know what he'd tell them. There had to be something. Lucy and Mike would probably say that he should tell the brothers that they were going to Hell, before killing them himself just to make sure. But Jimmy hadn't listened to Lucy or Mike for a very long time. 

He'd probably think of something. Maybe his brother would help him. 


End file.
